A Hero's Time
by Alexpuppy
Summary: James stumbles across a sword, but isn't old enough to use it to fight the growing evil, so is held, asleep in a magic chamber for 5 years. Meanwhile, Evil takes over and life isn't easy for James's Crush, Lily Evans. J/L


A Hero's Time  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP, and I got this idea from a game, which I don't own either. This is kind of an AU  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"James!" Sirius Black yelled out to his best friend. James looked around and spotted him and Remus running over to him.  
  
"We go it! We got the book that tells you how to do that charm we need for our prank!" Remus added as they stopped in front of me.  
  
"Ok, good. It will take a lot of planning, but I think we should be able to pull this off, next week maybe." James said. "But now, we're about to be late for classes." The three 17 year old boys headed off to there fist class of the day. They walked in just in time. James walked over and sat down to another of his friends, Lily Evans.  
  
"Hi James!" She said cheerfully as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey Lily!" She smiled and James felt a strange feeling in his stomach that felt like butterflies. He just shrugged it off and soon forgot it as the teacher started the class. How ever, 15 minutes in to class, he got bored, and started flicking little balls of parchment and Professor Binn's head. Having a ghost as a teacher was. interesting. Finally, he got one right through he's nose. Lily saw this and started to giggle. I whispered to her "10 pointes if you get it body, 30 if you get it through his head." This made her start to giggle harder. Sirius sniggered at us. Oh dear, James thought. Boy was Sirius going to tease him about this. He probably thought that he was flirting with Lily. Was he? Oh well. Anyhow, James and Lily started a contest to see who could hit it through Binn's head. James won, only because the teacher saw them and they had to stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, a week later, James, Remus and Sirius had their prank all planed out. Nothing could go wrong, or so they thought.  
  
"Ok, I'll go down to the Slytherins Common room, and you two go down to the kitchens. Remember to put the charm on only the Slytherins cups, got it? Now, when I'm in their common room, I'll put the time lock charm on them all, so that they can't take the charm off tell next week. Got it?" James confirmed. "Ok, You take the map, I'll take my cloak. See you later." He said as he left their common room. He headed the well known way to the Slytherins common room. He stopped in front of it and was about to say the password, when he heard something. It sounded like music, yes, that was it, someone singing. Yet, it didn't sound human, almost. It had a ghostly ring to it. It was enchanting. He had to follow it. James turned around and headed down deeper in to the castle.  
  
James must have walked for and hour, and with each step, the singing grew louder and louder. Now it was ringing in his hears. He had to be almost there. That's when he saw a door that he had never seen before. Heck, he had never been this deep below the castle before. 'Note to self: Had this all to the map.' He thought. He opened the door and what he saw amazed him. It seemed like some kind of holy place. The singing rang louder then ever. In the middle was a pedestal with a sword stuck in it. 'Wow. Its amazing.' James thought looking around the room. He walked up to the sword and looked at it. It had the named 'Godric Gryffindor' carved in to it and it had a big ruby on it.  
  
"I wonder what would happen if I pulled this out." James said to him self as he rapped his hands around the sword's handle. He braced himself and pulled. It didn't budge. He pulled harder. Finally, he pulled it out and he was engulfed in a blue light, and everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you like so far. I'm not going to finish this unless you people want me to, so review and tell me what you think. Be nice, my fist HP fic. 


End file.
